


Latte Art

by Golden_Autumn



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Autumn/pseuds/Golden_Autumn
Summary: She wakes up to the aroma of coffee in her boyfriend's apartment.





	Latte Art

Makoto slowly wakes up as the aroma of coffee permeates through the door. She stirs. The sunlight shines through the gaps of the curtain, hitting her in the face. She lets out a groan and rolls over to the side, trying to adjust to the light that fills the room. With a yawn, she sits up and rubs her eyes sleepily. Her shirt is messy from the previous night and her hair is just as disheveled. She strips the bedding off of her body and walks towards her bathroom to brush her teeth. The aroma stays on after she finishes. Following the smell, she finds herself in the kitchen along with Akira holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

He smiles.

"Good morning." he greets. His white shirt matches her untidy shirt, his grey pants hang loose with a drawstring, and his hair is unkempt as always. Akira takes a sip of his coffee while he moves a different mug on the counter towards her. Makoto remembers buying the mug for him. The design of a small black cat is drawn on the side. It fits him, she thinks. 

She returns the smile.

"Good morning, Akira." Makoto steps toward the counter. Her smile grows bigger when she finds a heart drawn on top of her drink in milk. 

"I didn't know you were one for latte art," Makoto looks up beaming at him. "It would be a shame to ruin it." 

"It would also be a shame not to drink my hard work," he replies. He places his cup of coffee down on the counter before moving next to Makoto. He pulls her towards his body with his right arm as he rests his cheek on the top of her head, sighing contently. 

Her face flushes in response.

"I could get used to this," she murmurs, enjoying the heat of his body pressing against hers. She mindlessly takes a sip of her drink, increasing the warmth throughout her body. The milk heart that was once on her drink dissolves with the rest of her coffee. She places her mug down on the counter next to his cup.  

"Do you mean this?" He whispers huskily in her ear before pressing his lips against hers. She can taste the bitter blue mountain coffee with a hint of vanilla that he made moments before as he lingers on. Her smile stays on her face after he pulls back.

"Or do you mean the poor latte art you destroyed?" Akira winks at her. Makoto shakes her head before pulling his shirt down for another kiss. He lets out a chuckle after breaking off their embrace. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Oh, shut up." she said with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. She knows he was just teasing her. He moves back to his stool behind the counter, opposite of where she is standing. 

"It's nice of you to do this." She traces her finger along the rim of her drink, avoiding his gaze. She knows why he did it. 

Silence fills the room before Akira clears his throat. 

"Yeah, well." The cup in his hands grows hotter by the second as he spins the cup in his palm. "I wanted to do something nice for you. Considering, last night..."

He mumbles the rest of the sentence as he shifts his eyes downwards. 

This is silly. They're adults now. They shouldn't be acting like the naive, inexperienced teenagers they were in high school, he thinks. 

And yet.

He can feel her hand softly land on top of his. Akira notices the little details like the texture of her skin. How her face softens when she smiles at him. Everything feels different. His memory flashes back to the night before. The softness of her skin filled with the love marks he placed, the wandering hands and kisses, the whispers of his name from her echoing throughout his room.  

"Akira?" He blinks. He is now back in his kitchen. He looks up to Makoto's worrying face. 

"Sorry," Akira pulls away. "I got distracted." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Makoto gives him a reassuring smile. Akira coughs as a reply when he notices the red marks on her neck, reminding himself as to why he was losing his composure in the first place. 

"If you want to, I mean." He starts fumbling over his own words. "How do you feel?"

"A little tired but the coffee helps." She sips her own drink once more. "Oh this is delicious."

"I meant from last night." 

Her eyes widen. Silence begins to fill the room while Akira stares at her for a response. Her brows begin to furrow as she thinks deeply what to say. Makoto remembers her hands going through his messy hair, him leaving the bite marks on her neck, the feel of his rough hands caressing her cheeks. She remembers everything from the bed moving rhythmically as he moved to the quiet sighs and the I love yous before they drift to sleep.   

"Makoto?" She snaps back to Akira in front of her. It was her turn to be distracted.  

Her mouth opens. Then closes. Then she opens her mouth once more with nothing to say. 

"Sorry," he interrupts her train of thought as he rubs his neck, looking down. She suppresses a laugh.  

"Why are you apologizing?" Her grin grew bigger when she notices his face grows brighter. Makoto giggles at the sight of Akira being flustered. It is not everyday she sees the former leader of the phantom thieves so shy.

He relaxes at the sound of her laughter.  

"I suppose it is awkward to talk about our first time." Her cheeks begin to match Akira's at the last part of the sentence.   

"It's... different from what I thought." she brings her hand up to her chin, thinking. "A little uncomfortable but it's not a bad thing," she said the last part hastily.

They had taken a new step in their relationship. No matter how much they talked about it or how much they prepared for it, they knew it was going to be different afterwards. Getting intimate brought a new perspective to their relationship.

He coughs. 

"Still. I feel I should apologize." 

Makoto shakes her head as she places her cup down once more next to his. She walks over to his side of the counter. The tension in the room disappears once she takes in his hand. She pulls him away from his cup of coffee. 

"Well." She keeps tugging him away from the stool as he stands up. "Things like these only get better with more practice."

Her smile is playful.

"What are you up to?"

Makoto hums without saying a word. He notices they are going to the hallway of his bedroom. 

Akira lets out a chuckle. His eyes are as mischievous as his smile. 

"Our coffee will get cold." 

Makoto pulls him over the doorway to his messy bed from the night before. His grin grew bigger as she pushed him onto the bed.

"Forget the coffee."

She shuts the door. 


End file.
